You Are Not Alone
by StuckInImaginationland
Summary: Set during after Caroline becomes a vampire. Bonnie makes Damon promise to take care of Caroline and teach her how to be a vampire and if he refuses then she will kill him. As he teaches Caroline the ways of being a vampire he expects her to annoy him, which she does, but he never expected to start to find all her Neurotic, control freak ways dare he say cute. Daroline. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Shiny New Vampire

**AN: I usually do not ship Damon with Caroline (Because of how big of a dick he was to her the first season when she was human) but I got a request for a Daroline fic and I took the request. So I hope you like it. And this is for you zoecollinswaswogan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though because that would be awesome.**

Caroline woke up slowly and turned in the bed. Slowly she rolled over to notice someone standing in the room next to her. She saw this person everyday but somehow she looked different. The blonde looked her over as she accessed her darker clothes, curly hair, and high heels.

"Elena?" Caroline asks as she looks up at her friend from the hospital bed

"Hi Caroline" The brunette smiles down at her

Caroline lets out a sigh as her covers her face with her hands wondering why in the world Elena would be in her hospital room when she could be with the Salvatores.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde human questions curiosity lacing her voice

"My name is Katherine" the other girl walks over to the bed and Caroline looks up at her confused "I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me"

"Ugh, what are you talking about" the medicine in her IV starting to effect her brain again "What message?" she slowly sits up a little to see this Katherine girl clearer

"Game on" Katherine smirks as she grabs a pillow holding over the blondes face

Caroline puts up a small fight but it is useless with the vampire holding the pillow and she soon meets her death. The vampire removes the pillow smiling down at her, unplugs the heart monitor and walks out of the room a swagger in her walk.

-YANA-

Caroline shot up in her bed breathing heavily and thinking about the horrible dream she had just had. It was about Elena but she said her name was Katherine and she smothered her with a pillow.

She sat up carefully swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She looked down at the IV in her arm and pulled it out she looked at the heart monitor that was now just black and makes her way out of the room. She needs to find someone. She needed to get out of here.

Slowly walking out of her hospital room she looks at the lady at the desk. "Excuse me, where is everyone?" Caroline asks her

"It's the middle of the night Hun" the lady tells her

"It is?" Caroline furrows her brow it and the lady nods, it had been daylight not a few moments ago. "Oh, well have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend" the nurse informs "And then your friend Elena stopped by"

'_Wait Elena was really there?_' she asks herself in her head '_No_ _It was just a dream_'

"She did?" the blonde cocks her head then shakes it off "Yeah she did, but she said her name was Katherine" it is more to herself now then to the other girl in the room "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven" the nurse looks down at her paper work

"But I'm Hungry" Her throat burnt with a thirst that she had never felt before, it wasn't for water but for the sweet smelling elixir in the room. She needs to find whatever it was, she didn't know why but she needed it. Inside she knew if she didn't find it she would go crazy

"You should go back to sleep" she stands up pushing in her chair

Caroline turns around to head back in her room before asking "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed" the lady orders

Caroline ignores her though leaning her head on the wall for a second before deciding to find out what it is for herself. It is coming from the room across the hall and it is the most delicious thing she has smelt in her whole life.

She slowly walks towards it and realizes that it is a bag of blood used for a blood transfusion. '_No that can't be right, that is gross_' but a tiny voice inside her is telling her to drink it, that it will be the best thing she has ever tasted. She starts to reach out for it before the nurse stops her.

"What are you doing in here" she rubs her neck

"I don't know" Caroline shakes her head

"You need to go back to bed" the nurse orders and escorts her back to her room.

Caroline plops down on the bed with a huff, folding her arms and pouting a little. She needed that blood, as nasty as it sounded she needed it. She wanted to taste the sweet elixir that was calling out to her. When she sees that the nurse is gone now she pulls it out of her robe pocket.

Looking down at the bag of blood she essences it wondering why this was the one thing in life that she was craving more than anything. She brings the tube to her mouth like a straw and takes a sip; it tastes like Strawberries and pennies.

The blonde throws the bag away from her in disgust. '_Why does it taste so good?_' she can smell it more heavily now, like water that the angels drink. Jumping down from the bed she quickly grabs it off the floor and takes another big gulp of it letting the nectar fall on her tongue.

She starts pouring it down her throat not being able to get enough of it. Ripping away the tube she squeezes the whole bag down in to her mouth. The thirst that she felt earlier had gone away, she felt so much better now and it kind of scared her.

Hoping that the whole thing was just a dream she lays back down in her bed and falls asleep.

-YANA-

The light is what wakes her. More so the burning of the light on her flesh. She sits up and slowly reaches out her hand touching the rays and it burns her. The sunlight burns and that scares her more than drinking the blood did, because she can still taste it, so she know that drinking the blood was not a dream. She shakes her head and reaches out her hand again and it burn. It really, really hurts.

Suddenly Matt walks in to the room holding a tray of food "Your mom says you're not eating"

"It's gross" Caroline jokes

"It's hospital food it's supposed to be gross" he smiles leaning in to kiss her but Caroline pulls back "She also said you were getting released tomorrow morning"

"Morning. I need to get out of here tonight" she looks up at him pleading with him silently

"Well the carnival is going to happen without you Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic, control freak mind to process but Bonnie and Elena"

"I'm not neurotic" Caroline tells him feeling a little hurt that the guy who is supposed to be her boyfriend would say something so mean

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so" he smiles lightly

"Look it's not about the Carnival it's just that this place is really depressing" Caroline puts on a fake smile knowing that she is going to have to break herself out tonight

"It's because you're sitting in the dark" Matt walks towards the window starting to open the curtains

"No don't" Caroline yells and flashes towards the wall '_wait how did I get here?_' she wonders pushing herself as far from the light as possible '_Did the accident make me some kind of freak that has to drink blood and gets burned by light and now I'm like super fast?_'

"What the hell?" Matt asks

"Just close it please" Caroline grits out

"What's wrong with you?" the quarterback asks

"Close it" she snaps at him and he does

"Um, okay" Matt nods "I'll just come back later okay?"

Caroline bites her lip and nods as he exits the room '_I need Damon_' she thinks, then mentally slaps herself for thinking that '_What the hell, why am I thinking about Damon?_' she slides down the wall and starts to cry knowing as soon as the sun sets she is out of that hell hole and finding somewhere to go. She needed to find Bonnie.

She quickly finds her bag of things that she had on her person before surgery and starts putting on her earrings. She puts on her necklace next but as soon as it touches her skin it burns her. Ripping it off, she flings it across the room.

The nurse comes in picking it up "That's pretty"

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me" she nods as the nurse sets it down on the bed

When she is sure the woman is gone again she takes a sip of a blood bag she had stolen inwardly disgusted with herself for needing to drink it. Looking in the mirror she notices a ripple under her eyes and reaches up to touch it but it is soon gone.

And then it is back and this time with a horrible pain in her mouth. It felt like getting her wisdom teeth removed with no anesthesia. Slowly bring her hand away from her mouth she notices two fangs protruding from her gums.

She cries out and the nurse comes racing in "What's wrong?"

Caroline grabs the woman by the throat and flashes her against the wall "You can't tell anyone" she starts to breath heavily looking in the woman's eyes "You can't tell anyone"

"I can't tell anyone" it comes out of the nurse's mouth in a monotone and somewhere deep down Caroline knows what that means but she can't seem to put her finger on it

"You'll do what I say" the blonde starts to finally get her breathing under control

"I'll do what you say" Caroline starts to let go of her grip on the woman

"Because I'm starving" her fangs grow longer and her eyes turn red, she lunges forward plunging her fangs in to the nurses neck inwardly cursing herself for it '_She was kind of a bitch to me though_'

After a few long drags of her blood Caroline pulls away and continues to get dressed telling the nurse to sit on the bed and stay still.

She pulls out her cell phone scrolling through her contacts before hitting call. When the person on the other line doesn't pick up she leaves a message "The doctor says I'm good as new, He signed me out and he said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning so call me back when you get this"

She hangs up and puts the phone in her purse "It's dark thank god" she sighs looking over at the person sitting on the bed reaching out she lightly touches the bandage on her neck hissing slightly "I'm so sorry about that. Okay, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky" the nurse replies and Caroline giggles

"Yes, good" she stands up again grabbing her bag "Okay, so I'm going to take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean, and god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous" she turns and looks at the woman one last time "Once again I am so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to" Caroline walks out of the hospital room

"Forget what?" the nurse asks confused and Caroline turns around

"I don't know how that works but it's brilliant" she laughs

Caroline quickly heads home to change. And after an awkward in counter with her mother having to invite her in, she had dressed herself to the nines for the carnival. As she made it through the day though she kept getting all these flash backs of things she didn't remember happening. Like Damon biting her and drinking her blood like she did to the nurse. Except Damon was meaner about it. She remembered him telling her horrible mean things about herself and now she was pissed.

So she hopped in her car and headed towards the carnival to find the jackass. After some asking around she found him in the school.

"Oh hey Blondie, they let you out" he smirks

"I remember" she calls out

Damon sighs and turns back towards her "What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me" she takes a step forward "You pushed me around" another step, crossing her arms "Abused me, erased my memories" Damon looks back at her "fed on me"

"You're crazy" Damon states

"Well my memories have been coming back" she smirks "In pieces"

"You can't remember" Damon shrugs "It's impossible. I mean, unless you're becoming a..." he cuts himself off looking at the blonde in front of him that raises an eyebrow

"I have a message from Katherine" she looks him dead in the eyes "She said game on"

"Wait" Damon grabs her arm and she propels him backwards

"You suck" she hisses at him and walks away proud of herself for besting him

-YANA-

After kicking Damon's ass Caroline heads off to find Matt. She sees him talking to some friends by a carnival game and sneaks up behind him grabbing him around the waist.

Matt turns around surprised "What are you doing here?" he asks

"They discharged me, all better" she smiles brightly

"Uh how do you feel you feeling better?" he raises a brow grabbing her shoulders

"Yeah I feel pretty good" she smiles nodding

"Cause earlier you were…" he starts

"I'm all better" she assures him then pecks him on the lips "All better"

"Okay, um want to give it a shot" he holds up a ring for the ring toss

"Yeah" the blonde agrees and takes the ring tossing it and smashing a group of bottles

"Whoa" Matt exclaims looking between her and the bottles "Uh, nice shot killer" he kisses her temple

"They must have already been broken" she laughs it off and hugs him

As they embrace she smells it. That euphoric elixir, she could smell his blood and hear it pumping through his veins. She felt the veins start to ripple under her eyes.

"Oh no" Caroline moans

"What's the matter?" Matt asks

"Uh" she looks around "I got to go" she races off and Matt follows

"No Care wait" Matt stops her grabbing her shoulders "Are you okay you're acting..."

"Just leave me alone" Caroline tells him turning away again

As she walked the tears started to flow, she couldn't be with Matt if all she wanted was to rip out his jugular and indulge in his blood. Then she smelt it again, this time it was stronger and closer. She turned her head seeing a man sitting on a bench bleeding. The blood was gushing from his nose and all Caroline wanted to do was drink it and keep drinking until all of his blood was drained from his body.

"Hey is everything okay" he yells over to her

"I'm so sorry" she tells him before running towards him and biting in to his neck letting the red ambrosia touch her tongue and run down her throat. After draining him she looked down at the body and started to cry. '_I killed him. I'm a monster_'

She smells him before she sees him; he smells like leather and angst with just a hint of jasmine "He's dead. I killed him" she starts to pant "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey, hey it's okay" Damon lightly rubs her back "I can help you"

"You can?" she asks him full of hope

"Yeah, I have to" Damon smiles

"What are you doing to do?" Caroline thinks about the fact that he didn't really have a reason to help

"The only thing I can do" He smiles gripping the stake tightly and pushing her bangs out of her face "I'm going to kill you"

-YANA-

**AN: Oooo cliffhanger! This will be a slow go for Damon and Caroline and will mostly happen as 2x02 did but will change up in regards to who trains Caroline to be a vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Bite

**AN: There is a bit more Daroline in this chapter than in the past one**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD**

"What are you doing to do?" Caroline thinks about the fact that he didn't really have a reason to help

"The only thing I can do" He smiles gripping the stake tightly and pushing her bangs out of her face "I'm going to kill you"

"Please don't" Caroline begs "I don't want to die"

"Yeah but you're already dead" Damon tries to reason

"No I'm not. Don't say that" the new born vampire starts to panic, she can't be dead she is only seventeen she still had a whole life ahead of her. A big house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids, if having 2.5 kids was even possible. "Okay just help me" she is begging him now

"Okay" Damon nods as she continues to beg him to help her he hugs her tight and positions the stake to plunge in through the back of her heart and kill her quickly

He is quickly ripped away from her by his younger brother Stefan causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"Get away from me" She screams at Elena pushing her away "You killed me"

"No no no, Caroline that wasn't me" Elena tells her "You know that. That was Katherine"

"No" the blonde yells "Then why does she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan we need to get her out of here" Elena tells the youngest Salvatore

"Sorry Caroline, come with me" Stefan reaches out his hand to take the blonde's

"She will die" Damon calls out to the group "It's only a matter of time"

"Yeah, maybe so but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan tells him sternly

"Oh yeah it is" Damon smirks picking up the stake and flashing towards the newly made vampire. Elena jumps in the way though saving her friend.

"Damon, she's my friend" Elena pleads and Damon looks the brunette up and down "You fed her your blood and now she is a vampire. Just give her a chance"

"Whatever happens it's on you" Damon points between his brother's girlfriend and Stefan as he backs away.

"C-caroline? No you're not. You can't be" Bonnie walks up touching her and sees it through the magical connection. Her friend Is dead and a vampire.

"Bonnie" Caroline starts to cry again "oh god Bonnie" the little witch runs away from her though avoiding her touch. Elena pushes her blonde best friend towards Stefan as the older vampire drags her away to get cleaned up.

-YANA-

Stefan takes her helps her in to a bathroom and Caroline walks towards the sink looking at herself in the mirror. "It's alright come here" he grabs a paper towel wetting it down and starting to clean the blood off her face

"She hates me, Bonnie hates me" Caroline cries "And Damon wants me dead"

"No no, she is just in shock we all are. Okay?" he continues to wipe the blood from her mouth

"And what about Matt?" she cries "What am I supposed to do now with Matt"

"Shh. Shh, take a deep breath" the Salvatore tells her "Let's just get this blood cleaned up, come on"

She starts roughly scrubbing the blood off her hands "I-I'm… I'm a murderer" the blood just doesn't seem to want to come off "I'm a monster"

"You're emotions are heightened right now, once the transformation's complete it will be okay, I promise you." He tries to reassure her

"Gah" she spins away from the mirror covering her face with her hands "Why does this keep happening to my face?"

"Caroline look at me" Stefan tells her but she doesn't listen "Caroline, Caroline look at me. Look at my face, look at my face. Shh shh look look" he let's his face transform in to his vampire face showing her that it is okay for her face to do that "You see, you see that?" she nods "When you feel the blood rushing you tell yourself that you're going to get through it. That's you're going to be alright. You're strong enough" she shakes her head but he grabs her face "Yes, yes. No matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it you fight it off you burry it. Watch me, watch me" he lets the veins under his eyes leave his face "Try it"

Caroline thinks about it, she thinks about how much she doesn't want to be a monster and how she can do it. '_Caroline Forbes can do anything_' she thinks to herself as her vampire face slowly disappears. She takes deep breaths with Stefan.

"That's good" he holds her face in his hands

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" she asks him and he just shakes his head

"I don't know" he sighs "I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here" he pulls her in to a hug knowing what it feels like to turn and want to let the blood lust take over your whole being.

They hear Damon, Elena, and Bonnie talking outside the bathroom as Caroline get's herself cleaned up with the help of Stefan. "Why can I hear them?"

"You're hearing is enhanced" he explains

-YANA-

"I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie says out loud to really no one in particular

"come on don't pout about it" Damon throws a shovel over his shoulder "We've got a body to bury" he walks towards Elena "I thought you were calling the shots. No" he sets the shovel on the bed of the truck "Sucks to be you buddy"

Bonnie looks over at him clenching her jaw and Damon falls to the ground screaming from an aneurism. The water turns on and shoots out the hose, running towards the vampire as the witch chants in her head.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie tells the man on the ground

"I didn't do this" Damon grits out

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault" Elena turns to her best friend

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena" the witch turns to the doppelganger

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asks as the water slowly makes its way towards the vampire laying on the ground in pain. Then it ignites and the flames start to roll towards him.

"Bonnie stop it" Elena begs "Bonnie"

"I will stop it as soon as he promises to help Caroline and not kill her" Bonnie tells her still keeping her eyes on the raven haired man

"Bonnie stop it" the flames ignite him and he starts to burn "Bonnie stop it you're going to kill him"

"Not until he promises" Bonnie says

"Fine, fine I'll help Barbie just make it stop" Damon screams and the flames die down and then are completely extinguished

-YANA-

"Come on" Stefan puts his arm around Caroline's shoulder "Let's get you home"

"My mom is there, what if I try to kill her" Caroline pleads

"Fine, you can stay at the boarding house tonight" he smiles escorting her towards his house.

When they get there he takes Caroline in to the living room and sits her down "I need to go check on Elena, will you be okay for now? You can use my room it's just down the hall and borrow something to wear, I know it's guys clothes but it will have to be better than these bloody clothes"

"Yeah, go. She might need you we did kind of leave her alone with Damon. And thank you I think I will take a shower" Caroline shakes her head "Why?"

"Why what?" Stefan asks raising his eyebrow

"why does he hate me so much?" Caroline asks him "I mean I know I am kind of insecure and shallow but he spent months with me, feeding on me and compelling me."

"When Damon first came to town he had his emotions turned off and he did a few questionable things, we all do a few things to good people Caroline, it's part of being a vampire. I am sorry that it happened to you though" Stefan tells her

"You should go get your girl" Caroline tells him and he smiles leaving her alone.

She finds Stefans room easily and takes a quick shower before taking a pair of his sweat pants and a hood and putting them on. She hadn't worn sweats since before high school and it felt pretty good. She went back in to the living room and curled up on the corner of the couch.

She sees Damon walk in and pour himself a drink "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks

"Stefan told me I could stay here for the night so I don't kill my mom" She shrugs "I wouldn't drink that" she points to the glass "It burned when I drank it, Jeremy said he put something called vervain in it"

"Jeremy was here?" Damon asks

"Yeah, you don't seem to really lock your front door" she shrugs looking down at her hands "Are you going to kill me, now that no one is here to stop you I mean?"

"No, I made a stupid promise to the judgey little witch that I would teach you how to be a vampire and not kill you" Damon tells her "I am thinking about just letting Stefan do it but I feel like she would know"

She lifts the piece of wood that she has in her hand up "I thought about staking you" she raises it up twirling it between her fingers then throws it towards him

"You thought you could kill me?" Damon cocks his head

"Well it's only fair you did try to kill me first" She look up at him finally "But Stefan was nice to me and it wouldn't be nice to thank him by killing his only brother"

Damon bends down picking up the stake "With death you're wising up"

"My mom is going to hate me, and I'm pretty sure Bonnie already does" the blonde shakes her head "My father left me when I was just a little girl and now I feel like I'm going to lose everyone else"

"Look I don't do this Mentor thing very well" her sire looks at her "Sorry I don't have any cookies or milk to offer you"

"You're such a dick" Caroline hisses standing up and walking towards one of the rooms

"Wait" he sighs "My father hated vampires too"

"He did?" Caroline crosses her arms

"He was a vampire hunter. He hated them so much that he shot both me and my brother" Damon smirks holding up the stake "though in 1864 people knew how to widdle" Caroline laughs slightly "Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried, it's a little harder than it looks" Caroline shrugs thinking back to how her dad had taught her how to do it when she was a little girl, back before he left both her mother and herself when she was 10.

"huh" Damon smirks a little and Caroline heads off to one of the guest rooms to lay down.

-YANA-

She had only been laying down for about twenty minutes before she heard a knock on the window. Rushing over she notices Matt climbing through the window

"Elena told me you were staying here to tonight" he tells her

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asks

"I came to see if today's basket case period had expired" Matt tells her

"you know you should just go because Damon is down the hall and Stefan will be back soon" she gestures towards the window

"No, no you have been dodging me all day" Matt tells her "I'm more insecure than you are now"

"What do you mean?" she asks hating the fact that that is how he saw her. First he calls her a neurotic control freak earlier (Which yes she was but still) and now he called her insecure

"It means that you almost died and it really freaked me out" Matt looks down at her "and it got me thinking you know cause I'm just. I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now" Caroline nods slowly "I realize that today I wanted to throttle you, I also thought that I might be in love with you and now it feels like you don't feel the same way"

She leans forward and kisses him, he was the first person to ever tell her that he loved her. But she didn't feel anything in the kiss. No sparks or fireworks. Nothing. He was right she didn't love him, she just loved the thought of him loving her.

"Look Matt, I almost died and it made me think about my life. And I realized that you are still in love with Elena. And that is totally fine but I can't be your rebound and I don't think that I love you. I think I just love the idea of you" Caroline tells him "And I think that it would be better to just cut it off now instead of stringing you along"

"Oh, wow. I just confessed that I love you and you broke up with me" Matt shakes his head "But I think you are right, thank you for being honest with me and not letting this get too far"

"I really am sorry Matt" Caroline frowns

"It's fine Care, I should go" Matt nods climbing back through the window

**AN: From here on out it will go away from Canon and become my own little thing**


	3. Chapter 3: Outta My Head

**AN: Sorry this took a bit to put up, as I said before Daroline is a bit out of my comfort zone. Which is why I agreed to write it so that I can step out of my bubble. Anyways I am re-watching season 2 and there are so many things that happen that I had totally forgot about haha. Anyways on with the story.**

The newly born vampire stood in the woods behind the Salvatore Boarding House staring at her sire and his friend. It was dark outside since Stefan had yet to talk to Bonnie about getting her a daylight ring.

"Why is he here?" Caroline asks the dark haired man in front of her "Why am I even here with you?"

"I promised the little witch that I would teach you how to be a vampire or else she would kill me" Damon shrugs "As for Alaric, he is here because he is a human and you need to know how to control yourself around them"

"I am sorry I killed him" She looks over at Damon "I didn't mean to. I don't want to be a bad person, it just happened" Alaric looks over at her with sympathy

"Look Blondie, I don't really like you, but I do know what it is like to be a new born vampire and be afraid" His icy blue eyes meet her soft ones "I'll tell you a secret though, I would have never been able to compel someone only a couple hours after waking up"

"I absolutely hate you for what you did but thank you" Caroline nods "Now why can't Stefan teach me this?"

"Because He will want to teach you how to feed from animals" Damon tells her

"Wait? Like Thumper and Bambi?" the blonde looks at him with big eyes "That is horrible"

"It may be horrible but he is going to teach you it later on. Just in case you can't control yourself with humans" her sire informs "Now the reason for Alaric being here, I am going to have him cut his palm and you are going to have to resist it"

"Okay I can do this" the blonde nods taking a big breath as Damon pulls out a knife and hands it to the hunter. The familiar zing of copper enters the air and she thinks to what Stefan had told her. She can feel the veins under her eyes and her fangs pushing through.

She takes in slow shallow breaths closing her eyes and concentrating on staying calm. She was Caroline Forbes and Caroline Forbes did NOT give up or fail.

Everything inside her told her that she needed to go after the blood. 'I NEED it' Caroline thinks in her head then shakes it off 'No Caroline you can do this. You NEED to do this, not go after the blood no matter how amazing it smells or feels as it rolls down her throat'

"Okay Barbie now I am going to need you to slowly get closer to him" Damon sighs "And please do not eat my drinking buddy because it is hard to find someone that is up to par with me"

"Why can't I just drink from blood bags like I did when I woke up?" the blonde

"Look I really do not have time for all of these questions Alaric and I have a werewolf to find so can you please shut your pretty blonde mouth and just do what I say"

"No need to be a dick" Caroline pouts

-YANA-

After several hours of training with her sire and History teacher in the woods Caroline made her way back home and in to her bed room finding a small corner to crawl in so that she didn't get burnt.

At around noon Matt knocks on her door. Caroline just sits there as he pounds on her door not being able to move out of her dark area due to not wanting to be burnt. After a while though the quarterback gets the idea and stops knocking.

Caroline hears her phone vibrate across the room and Matt downstairs talking in to her voicemail.

"Look Care, I know that you broke things off with me but I was hoping we could still be friends. Um, Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I was hoping we could go together and maybe just talk" she can hear him sigh "Just call me back"

Caroline whimpers feeling like the worst person in the world. She had lied to him. She had broken his heart because she wanted to keep him safe.

After a few hours though Stefan and Bonnie show up knocking on the door, "Caroline it's me Stefan. Bonnie is with me"

"I can't answer the door Stef, I am upstairs just come in" She murmurs knowing that the other vampire can hear her

A few moments later they walk in to the room and look at the little blonde huddled in the corner.

"I brought Emily Bennett's grimore and I am going to try to make you a daylight ring" Bonnie tells her friend

"Thank you Bonnie" Caroline smiles but it isn't returned except by Stefan

"Before I do it though you have to promise that you won't kill anyone else" the witch gives her a stern look

"Of course Bon, I never meant to hurt him. I didn't know what was happening to me" Stefan gives her a look of understanding

Bonnie holds out a ring to her and Caroline holds it. "So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?"

"Hey if you don't want it" Bonnie shrugs holding her hand out while the other cradles the grimore

"No, no she wants it" Stefan answers quickly looking over at the blonde from his spot in the chair next to her bed

"Now what?" the new vampire asks the newbie witch

"Now's the part where I explain the rules" Caroline looks up at her as Bonnie talks "The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it" the witch gives her a look and Caroline can see disgust in her eyes and it hurts "So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

Caroline cuts her off "I'm not going to hurt anyone"

"You're a vampire that means the urge to kill is part of who you are" she laughs "The minute you let it take over I will stop you"

"Bonnie you're supposed to be my friend" it hurts that something she had no control over made everyone hate her

"I can't just ignore what happened okay? You want to be friends you are going to have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone" they look each other in the eyes "Now put the ring on the bed"

The blonde sets the ring on the bed and looks at her one time best friend as she moves away "Do you really think I meant to kill the guy at the Carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now do you want me to cast the spell or not" she looks up from her grimore for just a moment. She turns back to the window and opens the curtains so that the light is hitting the ring and Caroline recoils. The witch chants a short spell then nods "All done"

Bonnie hands the ring to Caroline and the vampire slips it on to her finger. "So that's it? Nothing witchy happened. You know no flickering lights no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?"

"Caroline" Stefan says in a warning tone

"I just want to make sure it worked" Caroline looks over at him

Bonnie rips open the curtains and the baby vampire jumps back, but when it doesn't burn Bonnie announces "It worked"

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" she didn't mean for it to come out with so much attitude but she was upset that the witch was willing to burn her so easily

"She is all yours" Bonnie grabs her stuff and leaves

-YANA-

After getting her ring Stefan had decided to teach her how to hunt "Look I know Damon is supposed to be teaching you everything but he had to go somewhere with Alaric and Elena so I am your teacher for today"

"Thank you Stefan" Caroline smiles

"So how is everything going with my brother?" the older vampire asks

"Well we absolutely hate each other" Caroline laughs trying to make light of the situation "I don't know how I even look at him. I mean I should hate him right? I should want to gouge his eyes out but I don't know if I do hate him that much"

"I never really knew what he did" Stefan looks over at her

"He compelled me to be his girlfriend, used me, bit me and drank my blood. Those I can forgive him for I guess you know I mean he was upset that you got to be happy and he was lonely, plus he wanted blood anytime he wished. I can forgive him for that" the blonde shakes her head "What I am having trouble forgiving him for is compelling me to have sex with him and like it"

"My brother is a horrible person sometimes Caroline, I know he is. So don't forget what happened, but maybe forgive him in time. I am not saying to forgive him today or even in a month but in time you should because you are a vampire now and we are going to live forever and if he is going to teach you how to be like us then you need to forgive him" The brunette sighs

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asks changing the subject

Stefan lets it go sighing "Chase it, Catch it, feed on it"

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first sign of becoming a serial killer?" she asks as they walk along

Stefan laughs "Well you kind of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire" they stop walking "Caroline, if you are not serious about all of this I think you should tell me"

"No I am. Look, I swear I am okay? But just…" she stops turning towards Stefan as he crosses his arms across his chest "I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there. And he finally told me he loves be but I have been blowing him off. And I broke up with him last night because I am afraid of killing him. And now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out" Stefan laughs wondering how she said that all in one breathe "And now you are laughing at me"

"No, no I'm not laughing. None of this is funny. Trust me. It's just…" he shakes his head waving towards her

"What!?" she exclaims

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified" he explains to her

"What do you mean?" her brow scrunches up and Stefan thinks it is kind of adorable

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified"

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asks a bit scared

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that but" he shakes his head "hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole" Stefan laughs

"Really?" Caroline asks hopefully

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing" he nods and stirs her off to find more bunnies to hunt

"Okay" She nods excited "But wait I broke up with him and I am a horrible person"

"Just because you broke up doesn't mean you can't be friends" Stefan smirks "I mean you had that creepy crush on me when I first got to town and look at us now"

"Hey my crush was not creepy. Caroline Forbes does not do creepy" she huffs

After hunting down and eating two bunnies the new friends head towards the swimming hole. Mason passes next to Stefan and Caroline as they arrive back at her car. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him with a serious look

"Why are you looking at him with this serious vampire look?"

"My what? My 'vampire serious look'?" Stefan turns to her raising his eyebrow

"Mhmm. I mean it's different from your 'worried vampire look', neither of which stray too far from your 'hey-it's-Tuesday' look" Caroline teases him

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious"

"I mean I was not going to say it like that but…" she jokes

As they are standing there Damon walks up to them "Our business at Duke got done early and Elena wanted to come to this shindig" the raven haired man explains

"Well I guess it isn't a party without an asshole crashing it" Caroline mutters

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend talking to some slut" Damon smirks

Caroline looks over and Matt is alone with Amy Bradley. She doesn't mean to but she listens in to their conversation. Okay that is a total and udder lie she totally mean to listen in on them

"Hey Amy" Matt hands her a cup of beer

"Thanks" Amy takes it looking him over "You know, you're missing all the fun in the water"

"No waterproof" he holds up his cast in explanation

"Too bad." She cocks her head smiling "So, there's the full moon tonight. Are we going to light a fire later and tells ghost stories"

"Uh, I don't know" Matt chuckles

"Matt" Caroline walks up to him

"What the hell? I've been calling you" Matt looks at her

"know, I got held up but I'm here now" She looks at Amy

"Hi Caroline" Amy greets her with a look in her eyes

Caroline looks in the other girl's eyes compelling her "Go find somebody single to stuck, Amy" and she leaves

"Seriously?" Matt excalims

"She was flirting with you" Caroline shrugs

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude. Plus you broke up with me Care" Matt looks at her like she has gone crazy

"You're mad?" Caroline frowns knowing that he had every right to be

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? Even though you broke up with me? It's kind of lame, Care" Matt shakes his head walking away

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her" Damon smirks and Caroline turns noticing both the Salvatores had walked up to her

"Yeah, she deserved it" Caroline shrugs

"Caroline, nobody deserve to have their mind mess for shallow reasons" Stefan tells her

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy fucking Bradley?" Caroline growls

"you're letting the jealousy to get the best of you" Damon explains

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. It's great" she hates it beyond belief

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy" they both tell her

"Yeah, well, I would have to stay dead. My entire personality is killing me" she shakes her head and they both laugh "Shut up"

-YANA-

Caroline agrees to help Matt clean up later on.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks

"No, I realize that there is something going on with you and I just want to be here for you whether it be as your boyfriend or just your friend" Matt smiles

Caroline hugs him "Thank you Matt"

"Did you hear that?" Matt asks looking around he turns to look behind him and falls cutting himself

"Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" He yells as she pounces on him. Her face had changed and she could smell the fresh blood all the training with Alaric and Damon was no use now "Caroline! Your face!"

She pushes him back down biting in to his neck but is soon pulled off "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Damon yells yanking her off

"Oh my god" Caroline brings her hands to her mouth as Matt faints. She starts to cry.

"No, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave" her sire tells her helping her pick up her now ex boyfriend and propping him up against a tree

"What was that?" the blonde vampire asks as they hear another howl in the distance

"Matt, stay down. Do not move" Damon tells the teenager though he can barely hear him

Damon looks over at Caroline "You and me we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to get it away from Matt. You need to run as far as you can. Do you understand me?" When Caroline nods he yells "Go, go!"

They run at top speed until they make it to the old Fell ruins where Caroline stops

"Wait! What is it?!" she asks

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Damon explains

"Hey! What are you two doing?" They hear behind them and notice Tyler Lockwood

"What are you doing?" Damon questions him

There argument is left behind though when a werewolf rushes towards Caroline, jumping on her and Damon attacks the wolf trying to get it off the little blonde. If Caroline died then the others were sure to kill him too

"No!" Tyler yells and the wolf looks towards him before leaving.

-YANA-

Damon tells her to go take care of Matt and he has Tyler so she heads off to find her ex and compel him.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become" She stares him in the eyes

"We were just cleaning up in the woods" Matt says in a monotone

"And then an animal attacked you and bite your neck" Caroline tells him

"It's weird; he just came out of nowhere" The teenage boy furrows his brows

She sighs sending him home and goes and finds Damon again but only sees Stefan "What are we gonna do about Tyler?"

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood" Stefan sighs standing up from one of the ruins "Damon went to track down the wolf"

"I can believe I hurt him" Caroline looks at her friend ashamed

"I know" Stefan nods hugging her

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt" she tells him "And I have hurt him twice in the matter of twenty four hours"

"It's not going to get any easier. You just have to work that much harder for your friendships and relationships with humans" Stefan shrugs

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because I am a danger, that's why I broke it off" Caroline sighs "Plus when he kissed me. I felt nothing. I am supposed to love him more intensely but I just don't"

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago" He puts his arm around her shoulder

"Have you ever think you should have?" she leans her head on him "I mean if you and Damon had never come to town things would be so much different"

"I know I should have, I just can't leave" he sighs "Now let's get you home you have had a big day"

**AN: I am trying and that is all I can say haha. Please leave reviews because then I know if this is actually any good or not. Also I got asked if this would be pro-Stelena and the answer is… IDK haha**


	4. Chapter 4

So I am kind of abandoning this story... I just don't have a muse for it anymore. I never really liked Damon and Caroline as a couple... I am sorry, I might come back to it but for now it is on a permanent hiatus


End file.
